I Know I Have To Feel
by WhereIsYourHeart10
Summary: "Just so you know- at least one person would miss you if you were gone." Vince tries to get Orwell to open up; Orwell tries to deal. Missing scene from Kozmo. Vince/Orwell, if you squint.


"_When I read your palm, I left something out…  
There'll be no one to miss you when you're gone."_

* * *

Orwell was sitting on her make-shift cot, wrapped up in an old blanket. Vince was doing his best to make some tea, and she would have taken over, if not for the fact he was trying to baby her. She knew he felt guilty for what had happened earlier that night: the "carnival of fear", where she'd been terrorized by a new and alarming villain.

Vince's sudden, "Damn!" startled her from her thoughts.

She quickly drew her gaze to him, and when she realized he'd ripped one of his last tea bags, she sighed tiredly. "Honestly, I'm fine, Vince."

Her tone captured his attention. She not only sounded tired, she sounded defeated.

Vince put down the now useless tea bag, and maneuvered himself to lean against the table, directly facing her slouched form.

"You sure about that?" he said, gesturing to her general form; tired eyes and mussed up hair weren't fine.

This time she rolled her eyes. "I'm not even bruised, okay?"

Vince looked uncomfortable for a moment and coughed quietly. He was trying to decide what to say to her next.

"I didn't just mean… physically. Stuff like this can take a toll on a person- you wouldn't be human if you weren't shaken up, just a little," he divulged, careful with his tone, keeping it slightly teasing.

_Had he heard what that man- Kozmo- said? Oh god, now I have to make up some story… Or just insist he was lying…_

But she didn't have to think any further when he said the one thing she didn't want to hear.

"He called you 'Daddy's girl'; what did he mean?" His eyes were solemn, and he waited for her response patiently.

"I… I don't know what he meant."

He continued to study her face. After a few seconds of scrutiny, were she prayed her poker face had improved drastically, he sighed heavily.

"Okay, alright. Don't tell me, I understand."

She started to protest, but he cut her off.

"You know what Orwell? You can be mysterious on your website, with everyone else. But eventually, someday, you'll realize I have your back. And I would never turn you away because of where, or _who_, you came from."

She wanted to do something now; confess everything about her past, beg for him to not hate her, but she could only sit frozen, her eyes locked with Vince's stormy ones. His gaze was intense, burning a hole straight through her very soul.

His eyes eventually dropped to her gripped fists, which she released immediately as she noticed them for the first time. He sighed sadly.

_Is he sad that I won't tell him? Or sad _for_ me?_

He rolled his shoulders, his own exhaustion shining through for a moment, momentarily distracting her from her silent questioning; _who could think of sad things when something so glorious appeared? … What the hell? Where did _that_ come from?_

Vince ran a hand through his hair, yawning quietly.

He finally started heading to his own bed, and she wanted to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Goodnight, Orwell," he drawled out, his voice heavy with some unknown emotion.

He turned off most of the lights in the room, leaving only two on. The minimal light barely afforded her the luxury of seeing the beginnings of his undressing, but she turned her head back around like lightning had struck. _Danger, danger_.

She moved to lie down, pulling her blanket on top of herself. She heard the rustle of clothes being removed and then pulled on, then the unmistakable creaking of the climb to his bed.

Nearly a minute passed as he settled in, and she did the same.

And finally when she was comfortable, beginning to breathe slowly, a soft voice rang out clear and warm.

"Just so you know- at least one person would miss you if you were gone."

* * *

**Well that was my "Cape" one-shot. Just something that had been tumbling around in my head since I watched this episode. **

**Am I the only one who noticed the chemistry between these two, even from their first meeting?**

**Hopefully not. I'd like to read some awesome fanfiction about them ;)**

**Anyway, review please and thank you!**

**-WhereIsYourHeart10**


End file.
